


Rebel Code

by Enigmaforum



Series: Incipimus iterum (Begin Again) [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of The Mandalorian, Brief mentions of The Rebellion, Gen, Kes Dameron cameo, Omera is a badass, Other, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: Her dreams provide the most interesting solution.
Series: Incipimus iterum (Begin Again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Rebel Code

**Author's Note:**

> I walked into this show for the space western I am now hooked because of everything else. 
> 
> Send help.

_The ground was hard and cold beneath her chest but after a month on Hoth it almost felt warm to the touch._

_Hoth. She wrinkled her nose at the thought and was glad to be rid of the place where the only interesting thing had been the ongoing bet as to when Organa and Solo would end up in bed together. _

_At least here she had the sun and grass and friends to practice her shooting skills with._

_She tensed and adjusted the blaster rifle against her shoulder as she heard footsteps behind her only to relax a moment later when the familiar whistle followed._

_Evening watch had come to an end and her relief had arrived._

_She rolled her eyes when she saw who had come to crawl next to her._

_“You’re early Dameron,” she grumbled._

_“Oh I’m sorry were you complaining about getting to sleep sooner? Anything interesting happen?”_

_She took one look at him as she handed off the rifle and felt herself soften._

_“No trooper sightings yet,” she paused. “When did she leave?” _

_“An hour ago,” he said. “Limited comms this time. Reserved to talk with Organa or the higher ups.”_

_“Hey, she’s the best at what she does. I almost feel sorry for whatever Empire Trash meets the end of her ship.”_

_“Almost?”_

_“Almost,” she grinned as she rolled onto her back and stretched._

_“Have you heard from him?”_

_“No,” she shook her head. “But it’s not unusual when he’s out far. He’ll comm when he can.”_

_“Pilots,” Kes shook his head._

_“Pilots,” she commiserated as she yawned._

_“You’re officially relieved soldier. Go get some rest.”_

_“Yes Commander.” _

_-_

She blinked awake when night had started to give way to the dawn and glanced to the other side of the hut where Winta was still curled up in her bed. She hadn’t dreamt about her service in some time and wondered about why her memories had chosen this night to surface when they so often stayed buried where she kept them.

She was proud to have served and to have done what little she could for the galaxy when it was on the brink. She had dreams when she’d first gotten out and settled here with Winta after it all and they had been terrible, crushing things about the battles and what it had cost them all.

But there was peace now, for her, and as far as she could tell the galaxy itself was trying to settle with Leia Organa at the helm.

She sighed as she realized that sleep would be a lost cause for the rest of the night and instead tugged on the chain on her neck and pulled the comm unit out from underneath her sleep clothes and stared at it.

While she had told her daughter about the blasters last night and had made her promise not to handle them until she had proper training she had yet to tell her child about the comm link. She knew she’d ask to use it to send messages to the boy and Omera did not think it was safe to do so yet. Not until she’d thought of a way to send something as securely as possible.

She paused. Her dream. The whistle in her dream.

Rebel code. They’d used their own shorthand on missions all the time and if he was a good a bounty hunter as she thought he was he would know parts of it.

And as far as she knew the only people that still used it were a few of the old squads.

If he had risked leaving this with her then she felt she could risk a test of it now as she flipped the comm open.

_The Spotchka on Naboo is subpar to mine but it might be worth a try._

She sent it before she could second guess, closed the device and hid it once more before she got up to start her day. It was only after she had visited the bathhouse and had started to strap her new blasters to each hip that she heard the soft chirp from beneath her tunic.

She sucked in a breath as she pulled the comm device out a d carefully opened it.

_The Spotchka on other worlds will not compare to yours. But I am trying to find the second best._

_And far more interested than I should be if this is where you learned your skills._

She smiled at the note.

It had _worked_.

They had a _way_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely notes!


End file.
